


Dreaming High

by mezzo_marinaio



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzo_marinaio/pseuds/mezzo_marinaio
Summary: Aladdin AU where Haru is Aladdin, Rin is the Genie and Makoto is a furry.





	Dreaming High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassidy_OMalley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_OMalley/gifts).



> Here's my New Year's present for Cassidy_OMalley!
> 
> Whose prompts were all awesome - but of course I HAD to choose the Aladdin one, because I love AUs. XD
> 
> A happy 2018 to my giftee and to aaaaall the HRH Discord family! :D

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to be posted later, because I can never manage my time wisely. XD


End file.
